Soft as cotton, Cold as Ice
by NiahkoChan
Summary: In some point the Ice Queen is really soft, though it can only be seen in a moment. Oneshot YoHnA, Hope you enjoy reading...


Soft as Cotton, Cold as Ice

…

Yoh Asakura watched her, her eyes without any single emotion, her lips curved down into a frown, while she arched her brow, angrily tapping her feet continuously down the rigid wooden floor. Her bandana and her black short dress flowing with the wind, her deep orbs of black wavered and stopped steadily in his direction, while he froze in his current position. His sweat running down his sun bathed face, smiling promptly with fear in his whole entity.

"Anna-Chan", he grinned, his face flushed as the sun sting his skin, while waiting for the girl to reply.

"You take your bath then cook dinner", she coldly said as she entered the house, walking calmly to her usual place to watch the soap operas, she's really fond of watching. Her back turned to him when he entered the room, silently chirping down her favorite sweet crackers, while he moved up the stairs to do his designated assignment.

The Itako gently sat down from her lying position, licking her little finger tips that was now covered in chocolates. She smiled a little, while closing the box of sweets and hiding it for later. Her black orbs half open as she heard the familiar footsteps of his fiancée, not even caring to move, she closed her eyes to take a short nap.

He smiled when he saw her in the living room; her petite figure sat down near the windowsill, sleeping very soundly, some of her hair fell from her face, her golden locks rested gently to her shoulder, while her face a little flushed from some unknown reason.

The shaman smiled, his heart leaped happily, she was different from the rest, Anna Kyouyama was very special with everything she do and everything she says and even include her demanding wants, her virile attitude, her everyday torture and most of all her smiles that won't come out very often, mostly never.

He smiled once again, his very famous Cheshire smile. He proceeded to the kitchen to do his work eventually day dreaming about some oranges and the new released CD of Bob Love.

His orbs of black wavers his surroundings, eyeing every detail of the stuffs he took interest to but as his eyes looks around, he spotted a very nice gift wrapped box on the nearby sink, with a white ribbon and a neatly folded piece of paper.

Yoh's curiosity began to act up; his hands instantly grabbed the box and read the letter as his lips formed a very huge grin.

…

_Dear Yoh _

_Thanks for the chocolates, though I'll kill you for spending half of this month's budget. I really am glad you took notice of the month though you shouldn't have done this kind of things…I'm not really fond of this kind of sweets but it was tasty and very sweet so I'll less your trainings about 1/3 for this month ONLY…but still thanks and here's something for you…Happy Anniversary._

_Anna_

…

He unwrap the gift gently and smiled for the thousandth time that day; his eyes widen and held the present tighter. It was something he'd wished for like forever. It was something he had wanted for the last two years, the very album he hasn't got. It was Bob's first album and he was so happy to have it in his hands.

"Arigatou, Na-Chan", he whispered, arranging and finishing the assigned work for him, to cook dinner.

"Thank you for what?" Anna coldly asked, apparently she was awoken by the noises Yoh created in the kitchen and decided to check him out before a disaster occur but then to her surprise there was none so she sat down to her usual chair and waited for Yoh to take his seat.

"Anna-Chan", his face flushed red as he walked to Anna's place and whispered "There's still some chocolates here", he then closed the gap between them, licked her lower lip to take the very small tint of chocolate in her lips, making her throttle then relaxed at his action that will really cost him his dear life, though the shaman didn't care as he pulled the girl up from her sitting position, feeling her hands snaking to his neck as they continue to kiss.

Murmuring softly to the Ice queen's ear a soft "I Love You" , while she reply that made the shaman fell limp but happy "I Love you too, but I take the 1/3 of your less training and add 2 more rounds in your daily jog", she smirked, her once emotionless eyes became very kind and sweet but only for a moment, but that made the shaman happy because the Ice Queen of his was Soft as Cotton and Cold as Ice.

-Owari-


End file.
